Sudden Life Change
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: This is my first try at fan fic writing. This is the way I would like the show to go. And I love the characters so I hope I did them justice! Derek has some thoughts that will change how he has been acting.
1. Mesmerized

**Okay…this is my first try to write..AND I am new to ..so please spare me if I missed anything or messed up on the rules, I did read them! Let me know though! And my twitter is _TaylorMcElroy_ Creative, right?**

**Rating: M-Ma just in case**

**Smash is just a, ahem, smashing show and I can't find a fic on here that makes me completely happy…so why not just write one myself? I am ever so sorry if it is horrid..I did try! **

**I am leading off with the end, minus the arrival of Uma, of episode 10, but I will be using many to all of the episodes, maybe tweaking a few to my better liking. This is when everyone is watching her sing Never Give All the Heart, I think.**

Mesmerizing.

That is all the powerful director could think of as he watched the Iowa girl sing. It was impossible to be distracted as he usually is. Distracted by every misstep, dropped chord, wrong feel even, but this was all Marilyn, Karen had hit the nail on the head!

_She was more Marilyn that Ivy. I was wrong. I chose the wrong girl, well, woman._

He never admitted that, ever, not even to himself. He was never wrong.

_Well Derek, ole chap, you've done yourself in now, the star is on her merry way and Karen should be the star of this show._

Karen was an odd creature. She was incredibly talented, new, and a fast learner. She was also a shy little bunny, maybe a doe, with those big brown eyes, and yet one of the most headstrong, persistent people in the career. How those two personalities existed in such an exquisite creature intrigued him and he felt he could be with her for years and still be surprised by her. That attribute drew him to her, but he had to keep away. Ivy was his..girlfriend? Well she was someone he was close to and though he didn't mind cheating, he wanted Karen to have his full attention. Which is why he kept busy with Ivy. Karen would have none of him.

That night, that mind-blowing night that proved he couldn't read people as well as he once thought, and was just a taste of Karen's amazing drug and the night he blew her trust.

He ground his teeth together.

Focus, he was the infamous Derek Wells, he didn't dwell.

Well maybe he could dwell just a bit.

The first day, dancing behind her, making her feel better so she could dance better, he had rubbed his thumb over her hand as he gave her his words of wisdom, and of course it was just to boost her confidence, or that's what he told himself at least.

And earlier, when she was reading lines and he had yelled at her for not moving, she walked up to him, disagreed with what he had directed and he saw her again, Karen, Marilyn, they were one and the same and he saw, for the first time how wrong he was with Ivy.

Ivy. Oh God. She was beautiful, smart, sexy, and lonely. And any man was lucky to have her; she had a charming way about her. Their relationship, as physical as it was, was comfortable. That was the best way to put it. Nothing that popped, nothing that made him tingle the way he did whenever Karen spoke to him, was near him, gave him that look, that look of defiance that she adopted when she didn't agree with him, which was quite a lot.

The one thing he hated, that made his blood boil, well, boil more, was that scared look. She could tell a man no, not just _a_ man, the director who controlled the biggest role of her life, she came out, determined and sexy, in his blasted shirt, sang to him the sexiest song, and straddled his lap, then it was over and she was strutting her pretty little self out of his apartment. Leaving him stunned and needing a cold shower.

_Bollocks._

She had finished, he had just stared, everyone had just stared, thank God at least nobody would notice that look on his face..mesmerized. And her determined eyes met his and she smiled slightly, a little awkward, unaware of her transformation of the mood she did by being Marilyn. So it wasn't just him, they all saw her potential, just then, they saw what even he had missed the first callbacks.

"All right crew! That is a wrap for the day! Good job to you all, for once, I leave happy." Derek announced, with his usual amount of sarcasm, but no wrath.

He stayed arranging his papers as everyone filed out giving Karen some pats on the back, and some well deserved praise. Then it was the two of them. He was still making notes. She was standing looking around the studio like she would forget what it looked like, obviously distressed, he wished he would have punched Dev harder.

She shook her head and walked over do Derek.

"So how is your face?" She winced, "Is it bad?"

Derek scoffed, "No offence, but it hadn't been much of a fight. Oh, and sorry if I marred his pretty little face, but he did start it."

She saw her face fall and she nodded. _Crap._ "I, uh, sorry. It was meant to be a joke."

Karen's face drew together in confusion, "That is two apologies in two days from the infamous Derek Wells. What have I done to be so lucky?" She smiled lightly and shook her head. "I don't want to know, and you probably don't have time for chit chat, with your star in trouble in Cuba." She gave him an apologetic look at her mean comment.

Like he said, he would never understand her, it was normal for understudies to trash talk the stars, but they don't feel bad about it.

"Thanks for today, and this week, it has been amazing. For the most part. Now I have to go back to the apartment." Her face was a mixture of sadness, anger, and frustration.

"Nothing is better between you two? He had flowers before he saw me." Derek offered.

"For now I am just going to say it could be better." With that she walked out a bit tiredly and looked back once before going to the stairs, giving him her famous warming smiles.

He thought back to his visit. He didn't understand exactly why he went to her home. He could have done what he did on the way out of the studio, or told her to wait. Even over the phone. But he decided to go and was pleasantly surprised with her outfit. His buzz over her greeting and acceptance, more or less, of his apology quickly ended with the sight of Dev.

Dev. He had everything, and still didn't trust her. He was unaware that the more he questioned her about her loyalty the more that loyalty weakened. And punching her boss wouldn't help things a bit. The couch must have been a bed that night, if he even slept in the apartment.

Derek decided he would show her he could actually be charming. And he was determined to treat Karen the way she should be treated. He had gained back most of her trust. And there was no doubt that the two had chemistry. Derek would have to work hard though, but the thought of Dev made his idea a plan.

He grinned and prepared for a life change. And he had to admit this would be fun.

**I really hope it didn't drag, but I got a bit carried away.**

**I would greatly appreciate some reviews. Should I continue? **

**And thank you VERY much for reading!**


	2. One of a Kind

**Well you all seemed to like my first chapter! Thank you very much for the encouragement! And sorry for the mistakes :/**

**I am currently debating whether I should bounce back and forth between Derek and Karen's point of view…So I guess I should get to writing..decisions, decisions!**

**I think I will..but two chapters for each instead of bouncing from one to the other..maybe. I could change my mind, but I think it would be better to understand both characters thought process. Just let me know what you think in the reviews please!**

Derek was sitting on the infamous couch deep in thought. He needed to have some sort of plan; going with his past experience didn't really help him much when it came to Karen.

He smiled.

Of course it wouldn't do any good, she was unlike anyone he had, and probably would ever meet.

Well the first he had do part ways with Ivy, which would be awful, she is so dainty, it was like handling a china doll. And then Dev. What was he going to do with Dev? Karen did love him, but things were strained between them, so now would be the best time to do something, to show her she shouldn't have to choose between Dev and theatre. If Dev loved her he wouldn't be so distraught at the odd hours and occasional stand ups, he would understand. Dev should understand theatre is happiness for Karen, and anyone else who works in that career, including Derek. Dev just couldn't understand. Nobody outside of the theatre would ever understand.

The trials and hardships that people go through in Derek and Karen's business did cause trouble, pain, tears, but it also, at the same time, gave the reward of exhilarating happiness that can only be brought up by being part of something big.

So his plan was simple. While Dev treated her like someone who should be watched at all times, Derek would be the perfect gentleman, but all the while teasing her, showing her how she should be treated. She would come to her senses soon enough. But he had to make it clear to her, somehow, that this would be different, this wasn't the director trying to get into the potential star's pants. This was a man that fell, considerably hard, for a woman. And he did. It took him a while to see it, and took him longer to believe it, but it had happened, Derek Wills had fallen for the girl and he'd be damned if she slipped through his fingers.

So, as soon as he figured his way through this labyrinth he did the first thing on the list. He went to visit Ivy. He knocked on the door, not using his key he had, that would not be the smartest thing to do at the moment. She soon reached the door and opened it, first she smiled, then took in his expression, and her face fell.

"All right. You know why I'm here, but we do need to talk."

Ivy waved him in and they both stood, Derek stood comfortably, this was nothing new to him, but Ivy stood as far away as him, awkwardly, already with tears in her eyes.

"I think we should not have..relations any more Ivy. You are amazing, and deserve someone much better than me."

Derek decided that the low road would be the easiest. Less yelling, more awkward one-sided crying. He didn't enjoy this, as surprising as that is to some people.

Ivy made him leave, so she wouldn't cry in front of him and as he left he was oddly calm. He felt a tad bit guilty for it, but he had a mission.

In the studio the next day he was in a remarkably good mood, but kept it in as best he could, he didn't really like the so called 'whispers' when he acted human, whispers in the studio weren't quiet in any way and he knew the dancers would be mumbling something like 'The dark lord is being nice today, do you think he had a stroke? Maybe amnesia?' There would be giggles, etcetera.

As he watched the dances he noticed Karen was stiff, not graceful at all. Derek rolled his eyes and yelled, "Stop! Stop! Stop! Karen, Karen, why must you look like a robot? This is Marilyn! She would be cringing if she saw this performance!"

Derek was rewarded, not by the normal scared doe eyes, but by the anger he loved so much more.

He smirked and made his way toward her. "Ten minute break everyone!"

As the group left the middle of the floor, Karen stayed and he put his hands on her shoulders and stepped closer, her body went rigid, but he stayed where he was, their bodies were pretty much touching, and he spoke so nobody could hear, "What is your problem Iowa? You have never been this stiff, even the first day. Usually you are the picture of grace?"

She relaxed slightly, only slightly, and beamed momentarily at his praise. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" She sighed. "I'm frustrated, and tired." She braced herself internally for him to scoff and remind her she was the lead, for now, and she should just grit her teeth.

He only sighed. "Dev?"

She didn't have to answer for him to know, her face spoke volumes, but she nodded anyway. "I'm sorry." She looked down, not meeting his eyes.

He slid his hands down her arms. Then brought his right hand up to her face, lifted her chin and met her gaze with his own, "Why do you torture yourself like this? How many times has he hurt you?"

Karen just shook her head and pushed away from him, ignoring her heart beating heavier and the flush in her cheeks from all the stares she was receiving from the people around her. "I'm not going to talk about it, not here, and why do you care?"

He clenched his jaw and fumed for a moment, and then looked at her keeping his steel gaze locked with hers, "Why do I care? Look at you! Believe it or not, I do care about my cast and anyone hurting you is hurting me." He realized he was yelling the last bit and everyone was staring. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to an empty corner and said, "We need to talk, and though your little guard dog won't really like it, could we have dinner? Or could you come over to the apartment, I swear I will behave, and we could order take out, but we need to clear up this Dev business before you hurt yourself."

He thought she would all out refuse, but she nodded slowly, she was still guarded. "Well Dev is going out with RJ and I really don't feel like going back to the apartment, so we can go out for dinner. At a restaurant." She smiled at him and whispered, "I don't want to make things worse by saying I was at your apartment. Mr. President." She winked at him jokingly and he chuckled at the memory, and the fact that her mood had boosted. He couldn't help but feel, almost giddy, at the fact that he had been the one to boost it.

"Alright Miss Monroe, back to your spot, loosen up, I have seen you become Marilyn, and I know you practice enough at home." Her face reddened and he grinned. "So, bring it Iowa. Show everyone we don't need a star." He gave her a real smile and she nodded and smiled back, that smile warmed him to the tips of his toes, something he could really get used to, he would love to wake up to that smile every morning. The rest of the day had no hiccups, on her part, and he once agan saw her become Marilyn, he was unable to ignore her persistence and courage, she was one of a kind.

**Okay that is the end of chapter two! **

**I really hope I didn't make it drag! I just really want a great base for the two, to explain how they begin.**

**I love to watch things develop I guess. **

**So again I ask for reviews and again I ask: Continue?**


	3. Stronger

**Okay! Sorry for the delay! Lots of work and a death in the family :/.**

**So here is the third chapter from Karen's point of view! **

**And I don't own the show, characters, or music!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Karen was on her way to the restaurant Derek had chosen for their little heart to heart. She had no idea what this change of attitude was about, but so far she enjoyed the new Derek.

When she got to the location he told her about she let out a laugh, it was a karaoke bar! She heard the singing from out here. Karen walked in and immediately heard her name being called from the bar up front; she looked over and saw Bobby, Sam, Dennis, and Jessica. Bobby hopped up, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the group, "Karen here for drinks? Appletini?" She smiled and hugged the group but said, "No, no I can't! I'm sorry guys but I'm actually here to meet with Derek."

Their reaction was almost comical; all three jaws practically hit the floor.

"Oh calm down! It is just to talk about Bombshell!" Karen said quickly, rumors travel fast.

"Okay so Sauron himself wants to have dinner and you don't think that is odd?" Asked Dennis because the other two still haven't recovered their ability to speak.

"Wait, I see him, guys I have to go! And no spying!" She made her way to Derek, still smiling about their faces and he turned and saw her.

"Well, I knew you would be excited to see me, but you look like you just won a million dollars."

"Shut up, I just saw the dancers." Explained Karen rolling her eyes as she sat down.

"Oh, so you're not happy to see me, well thanks." Derek lifted an eyebrow and frowned.

"Can I ever win with you?"

"No." He said simply then took a sip of his drink.

Karen laughed lightly and looked around again. There was a bar at the entrance, and then tables and a stage, it was all comfy and dimly lit and a very Karen-y restaurant, not so much Derek though. Her ideas of Derek's kind of restaurants were much fancier. But who knows? He could like this much better, she didn't really know much about the director.

"Okay." Derek started, "Let's order first, and then talk."

The waitress took both of their orders, she got a salad, and he got baked ziti. The whole time the waitress flirted with Derek, and all he did was smile back which was nice. Odd.

When the waitress left she said, "Well she sure liked you."

He grinned. "Jealous?"

She snorted, "Of course not, just pointing out the facts."

"Way to make a man feel good." He said sarcastically, acting hurt. "But we are here for more than light chit chat." He turned a bit more serious, "What is going on with you and your little boy toy?"

Karen was still a little guarded, and she could see him get a little exasperated.

"You knew why you were coming, and besides you will feel better when you get it all out there." He thought for a moment, "And I swear, I will share nothing. No rumors and what not." He motioned with his hand and he sounded almost bored with the last bit.

"I don't really know where to start." Karen said shrugging.

"Just start from the beginning."

"Okay, well it was fine at the start, then I started Marilyn and it kinda spiraled downhill. I missed a dinner thing one night during callbacks and he was on call constantly." She explained the problems they were having, Dev's jealousy and how he spent a lot of time with RJ, the fact that they usually worked it out.

"Who is this RJ, and why is that such a problem?" Asked Derek confused.

"RJ is a woman, and I can tell she likes him, she is very flirtatious.." Karen frowned, but continued, told him about the yelling and then talked about after the fight between her boyfriend and boss. Also she told how they were, again trying to work things out. Their food arrived then, and Karen groaned, "I eat a salad, and you get that, you must be trying to torture me!" She smiled and took a bite of her salad, dramatically wincing with the bites. Derek smiled and offered her a bite of his pasta.

"Nope, I am staying strong, no carbs for me! And besides, I haven't told you the worst part."

Derek let his brows knit in confusion, "So the fact that your boyfriend is dancing close to the flames of adultery isn't the worst part?"

"He asked me if I would leave New York, with him. Not anything concrete, but it was too out of the blue to be completely made up." She frowned and put her hand under her chin, she was really confused, and she didn't want to go, ever. New York was her new home, she doubted she could live anywhere else, and what about Marilyn?

"What about Marilyn?" Derek asked mirroring her own thoughts, "You can't leave now, that would be bonkers! What is he even asking you that for, he should know what you have gone through to get here!"

She was surprised at his outburst and looked at him with her eyebrows raised, and was very impressed. She had thought the exact same thing. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

She shrugged and ate more of her salad deep in thought, and Derek seemed to be thinking too. Then it occurred to her that she didn't feel the least bit awkward, their conversation and jokes were very natural, even the silence. And she felt at ease, for the first time in a while. Odd, normally he was the reason for her frustration. She looked up at him, his face, and she had to admit, he was incredibly sexy, but arrogance annoyed her. Tonight that arrogance was just playful and less pushy, something she could really get used to. He looked up and she flushed a bit, but held his gaze, he seemed to be studying her as well. She did drop her gaze though, to take another bite, and then turned to watch the performer butchering Somebody to Love.

A bit of time later, when they had both finished she finally said, "Well that is all the Dev stuff, and now I feel worse..let's have some fun please, I think I may go insane without some sort of entertainment. But not your kind of entertainment!" She said quickly, cutting off where his brain probably would have headed.

"You don't give me enough credit. I'm not a complete man whore. And there is a reason I came here, I want you to sing."

"Now? Here?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, go up on stage. You are a brilliant singer and you know it. You aren't an understudy for nothing." He waved her up to the stage and she agreed and made her way to the stage.

She stood up there at ease, but a bit nervous about the song, it was random so who knows what would pop up. As she looked at the people who would be listening she heard cheers from the bar, so her friends were still here. Then she looked at the tables and she got the shock of her life. Sitting across the room from her and Derek was Dev and RJ.

She couldn't believe the horrible luck she had, and seeing RJ made her fill with rage. She looked like a slut, she and Dev were laughing, they hadn't seen Karen yet, and RJ was all over Dev, touching his arm and obviously flirting.

When she looked over at Derek he was looking in the direction she was just before, then he met her eyes and he looked just as surprised.

Then the music for What Doesn't Kill You by Kelly Clarkson came on and she saw Derek laugh to himself, then mouth 'Sing it to him.'

Karen was fuming enough about RJ and Dev's happiness to grin at Derek and nod before starting the beginning.

'_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want'_

She saw Dev's head snap up when he heard the voice and she just looked at him and grinned again.

'_You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'_

She sang that song, all of her emotions bubbling up from the past week, anger, happiness, fear, frustration, everything from Dev and Marilyn.

Then the music ended and she stood while everyone minus Dev and RJ clapped and whistled.

She returned to her table and she saw Derek clapping, "Well that was pretty wonderful, you could have done better in the middle, but perfect song choice." He winked to show he was teasing and they both sat back down.

"I didn't choose, it was random."

"Perfect none the less. Bloody hell, here they come, and I understand now about RJ too."

She groaned and soon heard her boyfriend's voice as he and RJ approached. "Karen, I had no idea you would be here. That was wonderfully done."

Karen heard Derek scoff and she figured he was laughing at the fact that Dev missed the anger and emotion she performed with was directed at him. She stood up and hugged him and he gave her a light kiss, more of one than she expected, he was probably flipping out because of Derek, he hated the idea of her having dinner with him in the first place, but she had told him it was for Marilyn and he had just said "Of course." And stormed off.

"Thanks.." Karen said.

RJ offered her a hand and Karen shook it, being nice and then Dev asked if he and RJ could join Karen and Derek.

"Oh, sure of course." Derek said with quite a lot of sarcasm infused.

Karen was mad beyond words. Dev didn't trust her around Derek, so he had to sit and spy on them, wonderful. She and Derek met eyes and he rolled them and she smiled slightly.

RJ was the one to speak first to Derek after they had taken their seats, "Hi, I am RJ I work with Dev here, and who are you?"

"Derek Wills, I'm a director." He was short, to the point like he was directing, no emotion behind the words.

Karen was finally happy Derek's personality was the way it was. He didn't hide it when he didn't like someone and they did not have to guess his thoughts at all.

She took a minute to think about it, right now she felt closer to Derek than Dev, and she didn't mind that at all at the moment. He was growing on her, and that was dangerous. But he had proven he could be more than a tyrannical director and a womanizer. That was worth something. And he had shown her he didn't want her to leave any more than she did. But, no. She did love Dev or she did, ever since Marilyn there has been a void between them that has just grown, they were very different. Different interests, and goals, it just started showing up lately though, maybe because Dev was getting a real taste of what it was to be dating a performer, before it wasn't as big or important as Marilyn.

She just shook her head trying to clear her head of the web of thoughts, and she and Derek made small talk about the songs and choreography. Dev and RJ spoke about politics…yawn.

It was completely awkward, but Dev wasn't willing to back down, and it was obvious RJ had devious plans that weren't going to work at all now that she had an audience that included 'the girlfriend'. But thankfully Karen's luck turned around. Someone approached Derek and they greeted somewhat cheerfully and chatted about Bombshell for a bit and then the guest requested a performance of a song, he was a potential investor.

She guessed that usually Derek would decline that kind of favor, but Karen looked up at him silently pleading he give her something to do so she could escape the table for a bit and he nodded and said "Oh all right, we actually have Marilyn right here." He said motioning to Karen.

Karen stood and said, "One moment. I will be right back."

She made her way back to the bar and smiled when she saw her friends were still there, she figured they were spying.

"I told you guys! No spying! But it is okay! I need you! We are going to perform something from Bombshell! Please?"

"Of course!" They all said, nodding.

She made her way back to the table with her friends in tow and said, "Now we will have a true performance!"

"Alright, well stay here; let me go tell the announcer." Derek said making his way to the stage.

Soon they were being introduced and the group made their way to the stage. Derek spoke to them and said they were performing I Never Met a Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl. She smiled. He explained it was because of the number of performers.

Derek started making his way off the stage, but Karen said, "Oh no you don't, you have to stay on stage Mr. Director. I need a wolf to sing to." She said, referring to the song, "Go sit on that stool."

The stool was off on the side of the stage, he didn't have time to protest because that was when the music started playing.

She sang the song perfectly, she knew it well, she had actually practiced that earlier that day, and it was a hoot to perform.

She danced perfectly the whole time, no stiffness at all. And the whole group worked well together, they were all pretty much having a fun time.

And when the song hit

_A wealthy wolf likes to buy his toys  
But he really is just one of the boys.  
If you've got something for which he's cravin',  
It sure is good that he's been savin'.  
Be a fan, give his cheek a peck  
But get his autograph on a cashier's check._

Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!  
No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl.

She went over to Derek on the stool and ran her hands along his jacket and bending close to him like Marilyn would, she then made her way around him and kissed his cheek when the song hit that point, and continued the song with the rest of the group.

When it was finished a huge amount of applause erupted in the restaurant. The crowd had had as much fun as the performers had! It was amazing and she couldn't even imagine the pure adrenaline and exhilaration of being on Broadway after that kind of performance. But it was something she was going to be a part of and she was so happy that she ran to Derek, who was just as happy at the praise of his precious directing and choreography as she was of the whole thing, and hugged him, he spun her a few times which was very clichéd, but was perfect in the moment with adrenaline ruling them all, and when he set her down their met eyes for a second, their faces were barely an inch apart.

Just a little bit closer, close her eyes..wait! No! Dev was sitting right there! She looked down quickly and stepped back waving and bowing at the crowd before stepping off the stage, her face flaming, with her friends. Derek was still standing, a bit stunned, before being the last one off stage.

**And that is the end! I hope it was good! It was double the usual, I hope that is a good thing!**

**Things will definitely be going faster for the two from here on, if that makes you feel better (:**

**I am up pretty late, because I couldn't go to sleep without uploading it..so I will be re-re-re-reading tomorrow for missed mistakes, and I will fix them!**

**And my usual question…Continue?**


	4. Mr Levett

**And another chapter!**

**I am ticked with the arrival of Rebecca Duval on the show by the way..it frustrates me. **

**So I begin..!**

She could tell Dev was not too happy with her performance, and when she stepped off the stage and back to their table. Dev stood and made her say quick goodbyes to everyone, hugs to all the dancers and an awkward goodbye to Derek who seemed to be acting strange.

It was silent between the two as they made their way back to their apartment. The moment the door closed behind her Dev practically screamed, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Karen just looked at him, a bit confused, "What was what, Dev?"

"Oh don't go and play dumb, you know what I mean, kissing his cheek and all that."

"It is the song Dev, I was acting."

"Oh, you were acting? Is that what that hug at the end was too? Acting?"

"That was nothing, it was just really exciting and.." She trailed off.

She didn't have an answer, it was completely spontaneous, but she couldn't help thinking back to it, his arms crushing her, in a wonderful way, to his muscular body. Their faces barely inches apart. She could even smell him still, peppermint and something uniquely Derek.

"And?" Dev asked waiting, or more like demanding an answer from her.

"I could ask the same thing about you and RJ!" Karen yelled at him, "She was _obviously_ flirting with you and you weren't doing a thing to stop it!"

"We work together! That's it!"

"It is the same thing for me!"

"But RJ has never invited me over for a private lesson in the middle of the night to sexually assault me."

"Will you quit bringing that up! God! It wasn't the middle of the night, and he apologized, then you got in a fight with him! But I don't care Dev; you obviously can't trust me so I don't even know why I am staying here."

Karen ran in her room, threw some clothes she would need for tomorrow, some hair shampoo and conditioner, along with other necessary toiletries threw on a large jacket and scarf and left, Dev tried to yell for her to stop, but she pushed forward. Before she left she said, "If you feel like trusting me again give me a call!"

When she finally stopped at a random bar a good ways from her house she realized what a stupid idea it was to leave like that. She really didn't like staying there though; it made her think back to when Dev wasn't angry and distrusting. She frowned and ordered a drink, without alcohol, she didn't know where she was going to stay, and she was a walking target in the City right now. As she sipped her drink and wondered who to call, she saw Tom walking by the glass windows outside. He saw her as well, so he turned and walked inside for a bit, probably to make small talk, she knew he didn't like her that much though. This was going to be awkward.

"Hey Karen." He was smiling the Tom smile and she tried to give him one back, but it didn't work. She saw him look at her two bags and her purse and he frowned, and then sat facing her. "What happened?"

Karen wasn't in the mood for his talk-to-be-nice thing, so she just shot straight, "It's okay Tom, you don't have to ask me about my problems, I know you wish Ivy were in my place."

Tom looked at Karen and shook his head, "No, you have proven to be a wonderful Marilyn and I am secretly hoping dear Rebecca doesn't show. I never wanted a star. Now spill."

"Short story? Dev, my boyfriend, doesn't trust me at all and I had enough of it, so I left. I also did it in the heat of the moment, so I am not really sure what to do now."

"Ohh, I see." He said, and actually sounded sincere. "Is this his first taste of you performing?"

She nodded, "Is it like this in every relationship?"

Tom shook his head sadly, "Usually the first boyfriend, girlfriend during the change from searching to finding a job doesn't go too well. The change is unsettling for some people, on days were you would have had all day with the person, now you have maybe a few hours." He nodded, "It is hard to adjust. Especially with someone who is not anywhere near our career field, they don't understand."

She frowned and looked down, so this was bound to happen. Just a matter of time before the differences and changes took them both too far away from each other to ever get back.

"Do you need a place to stay for a few days?" Tom asked looking at her; she could see the pity in his eyes.

Karen shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly. I would be in your way and I don't know how long it will be before I find a place, or move back.."

No, she wasn't going to move back. From her newly enlightened point of view, that relationship was a bit of a sinking ship.

"At least tonight. Come on, come on." He laid out some money for her drink and picked up a bag.

"Tom.." She said, trying to decline his offer, though she really didn't want to.

"Shh. You are coming with me Miss Marilyn. Right this way."

Karen just smiled and headed out following Tom Levitt.

That night was pretty wonderful. Tom let her do her thing, they would chat when they wanted, but he wasn't pushy like before. He went over to the piano and played chords of different songs. One song she started humming with, she wasn't aware of it until she heard Tom harmonizing with her. She smiled and kept at it until they both went to bed; she was in her bedroom AKA the pull out couch in the living room when she finally drifted to sleep, her mind playing back that night on stage, Derek occupied most of the dream, and this time, she didn't mind it too much.

**Okay…this chapter could have been WAY longer, but I think the rest will be more fun in Derek's point of view, and I need sleep. So let's just say this chapter is filler. I will start the next chapter RIGHT when I get home from school (; So just bare with me and please don't get bored with it!**

**Also I love Tom! So I had to incorporate a bonding scene in it, because I think Karen and Tom would be interesting friends.**

**So like I said! It won't be a long wait for the next chapter! Haha I am sorry I repeated myself, but I am worried that you will get bored with it! I just love the simmering stories were you know it's going to happen, but you just don't know how or when!**

**And thank you all for the reviews, they keep me motivated! **


	5. Cheated

**Okay..it wasn't RIGHT after school…sorry about that! But I am not going to bed until I write this to somewhat keep my promise (:**

**So here goes Chapter 5!**

Derek was walking to Tom's house the night after his dinner with Karen and, unfortunately, Dev. His mind had been racing, thinking back to the hug and his lack of action, he just looked into her eyes and didn't move a muscle. _Stupid _he thought to himself.

Mesmerized.

They didn't go to the studio that day, it was their day off, so Julia had the idea to get together and talk about their star, well the one that was supposed to be the star. She still hasn't arrived, and every day in he could tell the group loved Karen more and more, and didn't want to see her be replaced when the role suited her so well.

Derek was a little bit early, but he was bored at his apartment, not having anything to work on because nobody performed today. When he reached Tom's building he went up, then knocked on the door. He heard a muffled, "Will you get the door?" and a responding, "Yes!" From a woman? Julia wasn't here yet and nobody else would be there.

When the door swung open he was, again, stunned. It was Karen. Here. Right in front of him. Right now. He opened his mouth to say something, failed closed his mouth and tried again, "Did Tom call you?"

"Nope. And you can come in instead of just standing there."

He realized his mistake, shook his head in an attempt to clear it, then walked in the living room.

"So you're here because..?" He asked a little exasperated at her lack of explanation.

"Well after our performance at the Karaoke bar Dev flipped out, again, about you and me blah, blah, blah, then I left. I was tired of being yelled at and not being trusted, so I left and I don't think I'm going back."

Derek had to hide the sudden overwhelming happiness he was feeling at the moment, it was hard, but he was Derek, so he just said, "Well I want to say congrats, but you would probably get mad at me." Lining it with his lovely sarcasm just for show. He really wanted to pick her up and pull her into a kiss and not let go for a long, long time, but he doubted she would take to that idea.

"No, go ahead. I am a little sad, but for the most part I feel better, less anxious and worried, I actually got a full night's sleep, all I need now is somewhere to live and a way to get my clothes back."

"Why doesn't he leave? Is it his apartment?"

"Unfortunately."

"And your clothes? They are still there?"

"Yes, I left in a hurry, I was really mad, so I didn't have time to get that much. And if I go alone, he will probably try to make me stay, and I need to stick with my gut and not be with him. We are already too different. But he is really convincing. Politicians." She dramatically rolled her eyes and he smiled at her, she was adorable and sexy all at the same time. How is that even possible?

"Ah, Derek, you are here early. You are never early, why are you early?" Said Tom walking in. He had been on the phone with Julia, she would be here soon, he explained.

"I was bored." Was all the answer he gave to Tom, and Tom just shrugged and sat in a chair beside Karen. Tom and Karen seemed to be becoming fast friends.

When Julia arrived Karen left, she knew she wasn't allowed to be there during the 'higher-ups' conversations, she had explained that she was going to Dev's place to get the rest of her stuff. Her face was determined.

When she had left and Eileen had arrived, they all sat, somehow, in the room. Derek was on a computer chair that he rolled to the doorway of the room, Eileen was sitting on a chair, and Tom and Julia were sitting together on the couch.

Derek was the one that spoke first, "I don't want Rebecca."

Tom quickly added his agreement, "I don't either or any star for that matter. Karen was meant for this part, and everyone here knows it."

The two women looked at each other with surprise, they never thought Derek and Tom would ever agree with something.

"Well we are happy to say that we agree with you two." Said Julia, "And Eileen has already called explaining that Rebecca was no longer needed. We just called this meeting because we were afraid it would be hard to convince you two that that was the right call."

Derek smiled and said, "Well for once we have come to an agreement. And about these songs…"

They had been talking for a while about certain things, placing of people, and who to say what, when there was a knock on the door. Tom stood up, opened it, and Karen was standing there with a couple bags. And she had been crying, though she'd tried to cover it up. Derek stood up quickly and went to the door but Tom beat him to his question, "What happened?"

Karen just shook her head. "Nothing I'm fine, can I just leave these here? I will go somewhere, but I can't carry these around New York." She was clenching and unclenching her fist like she does when she is mad. So which was it? Anger or sadness? Probably both.

Tom nodded and pulled her bags in the room, by then Julia and Eileen had stood up to see what was happening. Karen looked completely embarrassed, so she said a quick thank you and turned to leave, she had made it a few steps before he and Tom went to her, Derek got there first, and Tom retreated, he knew she didn't need to be crowded.

"What did he do? And don't even try telling me it's nothing, I know it was Dev."

"I don't want to talk about it, I am hurt and angry and I don't think you want a psychopath crying on your shoulder right now." She said sounding incredibly mad and unstable.

"Stay here." He gave her a warning look before he went into the room and picked up a couple bags, not all of them, just two.

He turned to the group and said, "I am going to take her back to my place, less people, you two were on to something good with that idea, so keep it going. She will still be sleeping here tomorrow, I'm just getting her away for a bit."

"The last thing she needs right now is you seducing her Derek! I don't think you should bring her."

"I may sometimes," He rolled his eyes, "Most the time be a git, but I'm not evil, I am going to be sleeping on the couch. She just needs quiet and I know when you and Julia get on a roll you like to play it out into the wee hours of the morning."

"Fine, just don't touch her."

He held his arms out in a peace gesture and left the building.

Derek was happy to notice she was still there. "Will these bags be okay for tomorrow? Have everything you need?"

She nodded and looked at him confusingly. "What-"

"You are coming to my place. It will be quiet and far away."

"Derek, I don't think-"

"I am not going to do anything you don't want okay? Just trust me for once!" He said angrily.

She nodded and followed him. He was happy to realize this meant, at least tonight, he had gained back her trust. And he would tell her the good news tomorrow, in front of everyone, so she can scream and squeal with her friends all she wants about her being Marilyn.

The cab ride to his place was quiet, but not awkward like it would have been if it had been with anyone other than Karen. And when he reached his place he opened the door for her and set her things by the door.

"Okay, now tell me, what happened was it that slimy little git..Sorry, but I am not fond of him. Was it Dev?"

Karen nodded and made her way to the couch. She sat in the corner curled up in a ball. Her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms around her legs, and her head resting on her knees. "I don't know why I am so upset. I just thought it would be longer..we weren't even together?"

He walked over and sat closely beside her and was rewarded when she leaned into him slightly. "He was with RJ. Like _with_ her. On our bed, in our room. Or it was. And I don't even want to be back with him, but at least wait a few days."

He frowned. How could someone who had so much neglect it for someone else? Now he wished he had never held back when he and Dev fought. If he had the chance again he would beat Dev into pulp.

"I'm sorry." Was all he managed to say, and it was enough. She nodded against his chest and he wrapped her in his arms.

He had had sex with a lot of women, but he had never been this intimate with one, so worried about the feelings of the other person, being able to just hold her and nothing more, and being okay with it.

They stayed like that for a bit then she frowned up at him. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He knew what she was talking about. Just holding her, without wanting more, and bringing her to his apartment, caring.

"I have no clue." He said, quite honestly. "You…I-" He couldn't get it out, so he just shook his head and laid his head back against the couch, and he felt her rest into him and felt that he should show, or tell her that he wouldn't leave her like he did every other girl, but he didn't know how, so he simply said, "You are different. You make me..different." He tried to say it right, but his usual suave speech left him, so he just hoped that she understood.

She stayed quiet, he knew she wasn't asleep, but he wouldn't push her for any answer, he would just wait.

It wasn't long before Karen and Derek both fell asleep Karen wrapped in Derek's arms, both of their sleeping faces had a small hint of a smile.

**Okay! I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be up tomorrow, or the next day! (:**

**And I started this chapter, scrapped it and tried again, so I did have some troubles with it! But I am happy with the result!**

**Your reviews have kept me afloat! Thank you and please tell me what you think!**


	6. Author's Note

**Just a quick note that I am posting on all of my stories!**

**I am offering my services as a Beta if anyone is interested! I would love to help out with some stories that you geniuses have thought up!**


	7. I Must Be Dreaming

**I'm back! And I am so sorry for the sudden abandonment of the story, I just couldn't write anything, if I had tried it would have been awful.**

**And I am so happy to be back with the best fans in the world! I love you guys!**

**And here we go..(Yes I did just quote the Joker!)**

Karen woke up from her haze of dreams and found herself wrapped in strong warm arms. She smiled lightly to herself, Dev was so sweet. She inhaled deeply and sighed with the smell of peppermint calming her mind lulling it back to sleep.

She was almost back asleep when her brain caught up to her senses through her grogginess and she though peppermint, _peppermint? _Dev never smelled like peppermint, he smelled like orange and ginger. Her eyes opened wide and she became hyper aware of where she was and that's when the memories came back to her and she felt the pain of loss and betrayal. And she felt other things, more physical things like the heat coming off from the body behind her, who? She racked her memory finally remembering Derek holding her as she spilled about Dev's betrayal. They both must have fallen asleep on the couch.

Karen thought for a moment, she needed to stand up and distance herself from him. From his strong arms keeping her flush against him, against his solid abs and his…she stopped herself there before she changed her mind and slowly started to wriggle out of his embrace, that was also causing sensations since it was _morning_ and she felt him against her, he was _huge_.

He was having none of it. He was still asleep, but when she got an inch or two away from him he groaned and pulled her back against him and mumbled something about 'moving a bloody lot' then she heard him mumble, 'come on luv stoppit' she smiled at this, he was cute in the morning, but her thoughts stopped in her tracks when he kissed her neck where her hair had slipped down.

The spot his lips had connected with her skin it sent what felt like bolts of electricity through her body that went straight to her core and she almost had to hide a moan. She wasn't attracted to him! Of course not! It was just morning and she was drowsy. Yes, the past few days have been..good, but he was still Derek, Sauron himself..she should be cringing away from him not being turned on by him, no, not that.

She had to get out of his embrace; she had to before she did something stupid in the heat of the moment again.

She cleared her throat loudly and shook his arm, "Derek! Hey wake up, we must've fallen asleep!"

He sighed contently and traced lazy circles on her stomach. God! He was such a heavy sleeper! "Derek, Hey! Derek! Helllooo!" She almost laughed, she would have if it wasn't so frustrating.

She tried to wriggle free again but he was a strong sleeper too. So instead she flipped so she was facing him and she started to shake his shoulder, she could tell he was getting frustrated so she kept at it, finally he yelled, "What, for gods sake what? Bloody hell!" But he had yet to open his eyes.

"Hey Derek I need to stand up."

At the sound of her voice he opened his eyes a tad and looked at her she was surprised when he ran his hand along her cheek and jawline, smiling at her she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the trail of fire from his hands. He was so real and sincere at this moment, she wondered if anyone had ever seen him like this. He finally spoke up, "Haunting my dreams again, darling, don't you have better things to do." He chuckled lightly, but his eyes were serious and had some raw emotion in there too, one she couldn't place because she didn't know him that well, but it looked like lust and passion. She just shook her head, of course she was wrong, she had to be.

Karen was about to tell him that it was in fact not a dream and that he should _let her go_, but her words were stopped by his lips crashing on hers. She was stunned at first and she let herself act with her body instead of her brain, she opened her mouth slightly and his tongue went in dominating her mouth while he wrapped his strong arms back around her and pulled her so there was noroom separating the two, she felt her effect on him. She heard herself moan with the attack on all of her senses and that did it.

Hearing that made her snap back to reality, the reality where she was an understudy, he was a director, and a ladies man, for lack of a better term. This couldn't happen, she would be no better than Dev if she did this!

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed on his chest trying to get distance, this apparently never happened in his dreams because he let her go finally and she quickly de-tangled her legs from his and stood up.

When she turned to him he was sitting up on the couch and he realized what happened and he stood up and rushed to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I just, I thought I was dreaming.."

She narrowed her eyes, "You dream of me? Like that?"

That was when he realized that his excuse didn't really do any excusing and he shrugged and did some kind of head shake that was very noncommittal. She had never seen Derek, _the_ Derek Wills, at such a loss for words. In the incredulous situation she was in she surprised herself when she let out a giggle.

He just stood stunned at her response, she figured he would be expecting anger from her, and then _he _got a little angry 'there he is' she thought and she giggled before explaining why she was having a giggle fit, "What was this?" She said mimicking his head motion and laughing all out now. When she glanced at Derek's face she saw he was trying his best to look affronted, but he must have realized the ridiculous situation and his un-Derek-like behavior and was being hard pressed not to laugh as well.

When Karen had finally stopped laughing Derek looked at her and said, "Okay let's just forget about this morning and we go get ready for work, I have a surprise for you." Karen would never know that that statement he said so easily was actually the opposite of what he wanted to do, he didn't want to forget.

"Okay deal, and a surprise? What do you mean?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it? Now go shower, you stink."

When he said that last comment she knew it was a joke, but she did as instructed and when she walked into the bathroom she was met with a flashback of the first time she was here when she put on his shirt. She wasn't as unaffected as she led on, but she would have never done that to Dev. She snorted. He sure didn't think too much of her to act just as faithful.

She went to the shower and turned it on hot determined to burn away the memory of this morning, and of the feelings she had how her body had betrayed her by liking every bit, when she got undressed she noted that her panties where incredibly wet. She turned the water a little bit warmer after that.

**Okay I tried to get things going in this chapter! I really hoped you liked it!**

**I am writing this pretty much at five this morning so I will post it now (I have made you guys wait long enough!) but I will re-read it and fix my mistakes tomorrow!**

**So! Review Review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Did I do okay? Or was that too dramatic a turn for them both?**

**And just to explain myself a bit, Karen just got betrayed and she is being turned on by a guy who betrays for a living! She doesn't know how much she has changed him, so it will take some time for her to know what she will do! **


	8. Finished

**First off SORRY! Sorry for the wait! The college thing happened, and I needed time to adjust before I could settle into a good writing schedule that I could balance with school work.**

**Also I would have posted yesterday, but you can thank my brother for that, haha, he got me into a show on Netflix and I watched it all day yesterday! And *cough* today *cough* Prison Break is a really good show.**

**But onto my story! What happens after the dream mishap? **

*****If you are a fan of Smash and Pirates of the Caribbean go check out my story Pirates of Manhattan!*****

The shower was a long one, she tried to wash off all her feelings from the morning in the scorching hot water, but it wasn't working, her mind would drift back to the kiss, and his mumbles, and of course his muscles.

Damn!

She couldn't be feeling this way! It would complicate things too much! She couldn't do this!

But she wanted to.

No! No! No! She shook her head and drenched her face in the water. The thing was, he thought it was a dream. How would he think it was a dream unless he had had them before, like that, and apparently he liked it, she could feel as much when she was against him.

After getting thoroughly clean, body and mind, she headed out wearing her dance clothes and went to the kitchen where Derek was making coffee.

"Oh you are my hero!" At his confused look she smiled and said, "Coffee, I always start my day with coffee. I appreciate what Tom did for me, but he drinks tea in the morning and it is gross!"

Derek laughed and poured her a mug and pulled out the sugar and cream for her to fix it however she likes. Once they both got their coffee and sat down across from each other on the kitchen bar Derek said, "So are you ready for your surprise?"

Karen nodded and waited, ever since she got back from the shower Derek hadn't met her eyes, but, finally, he looked up, locked her gaze and said, "Well, the creative group and I have been talking.." He paused to gauge her reaction, she let nothing pass, "We decided that the star was not necessary."

Karen almost quit breathing, but no, he couldn't mean what she thought he did, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He slipped some excitement into the word, "we have a perfect Marilyn already, and we don't need a bright star to replace a shining one.

Karen practically jumped out of her chair and she looked at Derek, "Me!?" When he stood as well and nodded she squealed and ran around to Derek and pretty much launched herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist, and again, like on stage that night, he spun her around, smiling at her smile.

Her smile lit up the room unlike anything else and when he set her on her feet their eyes locked and she tilted her head up to his as he lowered his, but a ringing made them both jump apart. It took them a moment to realize what it was, but soon enough Karen realized it was her phone, so she picked up her phone and saw it was Dev on the line.

She was fuming, and confused, and exhilarated, all at the same time, so when she saw her phone light up with his name on it, well, she slightly lost it. She clicked the accept button and yelled into the line, "Do not ever call me again! You have moved on, and so will I, I will pick up my stuff as soon as I can so there will be plenty of room for RJ. Never call again, goodbye." As she went to hang up the phone her smart phone 'sense' settings made the motion transfer to speakerphone and she, and Derek heard Dev yell, "Please, Karen, Please don't hang up on me! Just tell me where you are, I will pick you up and we can talk about it!"

She looked up at Derek when she heard him sigh, and she saw him mouth the words, "May I?" She knew what he was asking, did she want to let him say where she was, Dev would jump to the conclusion that she was _with _him that night, it would crush him. Did she want to do that? She thought about their past, and their happiness, all thrown away by Dev on that night, yes, she wanted this. Karen nodded her head. Derek nodded and smiled.

JFALJFKLADSJFLASJFLLAJFKALJA DLSFJK;LADFJKDJFKLDJFKJA;LK

When Karen went to take a shower Derek did all he could to get her sweet smell off of him, the feel of her skin, though, was branded into him, and he wanted it back so bad, having her that close, responding like she did, it felt like a dream, that is why he thought it was one, but when she pushed away his stomach dropped.

He had pretty much told her that he has had dreams of her. But she laughed it off, and went to shower like it didn't cross her mind. She was too smart for that to not register.

He shrugged, maybe she was just shocked, but the thing that made him stop was the fact that she had responded, opening her mouth, and that moan. Just the memory of it was almost enough to make his knees jelly.

Then, after he had told her the surprise it seemed like they were going to kiss again, and he was so happy he hadn't waited until they were in the studio, like he was going to do, but that piece of manure interrupted, yet again, causing Derek to hate him to his core.

When Karen gave him permission he beamed, but quickly covered the smile and put his best acting foot forward, he wasn't always a director.

He slurred his words like he was just waking up and mumbled, "What's all the racket poppet, why don't you come back to bed with me and forget about whoever is on the line?"

Derek was worried that he had gone too far, but by the smirk on her face he knew he was being perfect and the smirk widened when she heard Dev say, Karen? Karen, who was that?"

Karen went along with it and covered the mouthpiece halfway, so he could hear, but it sounded muffled so it would seem like she was trying to block out her speech, "Derek, one second, I'll be back to bed soon." And she walked up to Derek and kissed his cheek giving it a good pop sound, though the touch sent chills through him, he knew it was acting, but there was no helping it.

She then lifted her hand and said, "Don't call me again Dev I am not telling you where I am, because I don't want you coming for me, not anymore, it is over."

Again, before she could hang up they heard him yelling certain obscenities toward Derek, but she hung up.

"I'm going to shower, then we will go to the studio alright Miss Marilyn?" Derek smiled and walked to the bathroom for a long, cold shower.

**Okay, that was the next chapter! **

**I couldn't have two uber sexy episodes in a row, so this was my filler to get to the next **

**I hope you liked it and REVIEW REVIEW! **

**And again I will say, if you like Pirates of the Caribbean and Smash, go check out my Pirates of Manhattan story! I am going to update it after this story is posted!**


End file.
